Snug as a Bug
by Tie-grr
Summary: A little bit that fits with my other story, 'A Story Retold'. Just some V and Evey fluff, really.


January was one of the coldest months that the residents of London, and the whole of the UK, suffered through each year. But it was cold enough when you lived on the surface; it was a lot worse when your home was located underground. V was somewhat used to the cold after living in the shadow gallery for twenty years, but his new roommate was not so accustomed to the cold. In fact, she spent her time walking around the gallery, shivering. He really couldn't stand seeing her suffer from the cold every day and night. So, one evening when he was out, he managed to find her a present.

It must have been some time around 2am when he finally returned, a dark package tucked under his arm. He expected Evey to be asleep in her room so was surprised to find her curled up on the small sofa in front of the television. She was asleep; however, that part was not surprising. A smile tugged at his lips and he stood behind her just to watch for several long minutes. She was even more beautiful when she slept; he was not sure how she managed it.

He thought that he should move her to her bed where she would be far more comfortable so he put the present down and moved to her. He slipped one arm under her legs and wrapped the other securely around her back, lifting her weight with ease. Even without his superhuman strength he doubted he would have any trouble picking her up, she was tiny. The moment he secured her against his chest she stirred and he paused, worried she may wake.

He suddenly doubted that moving her was actually a good idea, what if she woke up whilst she was in his arms? How on earth would he explain that one? Relief flooded through him when all she did was cuddled into his chest, loosely wrapping an arm around his neck. He actually stopped breathing for a moment; he was taking far too much pleasure out of this. He should not get used to this. A breath finally filled his lungs and he carried her away to her bedroom. He managed to pull the covers back and deposited his precious cargo on top of the mattress but found he could not pull back, she had actually tightened her hold on him and would not let go. He tried to pull back from her again but to no avail.

"Evey.." He hoped he could cause her to stir and withdraw her arms. "Evey, let go."

But either his voice was too soft or she was too deep in the realm of sleep, her arms did not loosen. So he carefully closed his gloved hands around her forearms and looped them over his head so he was free. She rolled into the bed and he covered her with the covers. Thankfully she was already prepared for bed.

He returned to the sofa and retrieved his present for her. He could have given it to her in the morning but he knew that she would have much more use out of it tonight. There was a smile on his face as he unfurled the thick, black blanket and carefully draped it over her slumbering form. She had been lightly shaking from the cold but a few moments with the extra layer stopped the movements entirely.

She was happy, warm and utterly stunning. She took his breath away and, when he ultimately left her bedside, he found he could not even think of sleeping because she would plague his every thought. It took him another three hours to sleep.

As always, he was up and cooking breakfast before she had even stirred. He was just turning the egg in a basket when he heard the shuffling of her bare feet on the stone floor behind him.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." He greeted as he often did so, turning to incline his head at her. But when he saw her he very nearly dropped the pan he was holding over the hob.

She was just a black blob with a tuft of hair sticking out of the top. He felt the urge to laugh but he couldn't bring himself to make the sound because he had never seen anything so adorable in his life. His heart swelled so much with affection that it was almost painful. He cleared his throat and put the frying pan down with a slightly shaky hand.

"Good morning, V." She plonked herself down at the table and when he turned to place the plate in front of her she had not even removed a hand from the cocoon.

"Here you are, breakfast. Tea?"

"Yes please.." He poured some tea into the cup and still she did not move from her warm cocoon.

"You look as snug as a bug in a rug." He commented when he drew back, leaning back against the cooker. He frowned slightly when he saw a sad look cross what he could see of her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"My Mother used to say that when I was young. After a bath, when I was in my pajamas, she would wrap me up in a thick purple blanket and we would cuddle up on the sofa.. She would say I looked as snug as a bug in a rug."

"I am sorry, Evey, I didn't mean-"

"You were hardly to know, V. I don't mind." She lifted her head and smiled at him, he was sure she meant it. "I have to thank you."

"What for, my dear?" He was very glad the mask that covered his features when he realised his slip up. He didn't want to risk drawing attention to his accidental use of a pet name so he, as casually as he could manage, he grasped his hands in front of him as he waited for his answer. If she was bothered by the term she did not show it.

"This blanket. It is wonderful, so soft and warm. I woke up and found I was in bed with this on top of me.. I know you moved me too.. Thank you so much, V, you didn't need to get me anything." He finally spied a hand appear from the mass of black but it only appeared to pick up her breakfast.

"I am glad that you like it, Evey.. It was the least I could do."

* * *

_This is literally just a little bit about the blanket in my other story, 'A story retold'. I came up with it too late and I wanted to elaborate a little on the blanket's origin.. And I felt like just doing a bit of fluff. So I hope you liked it._


End file.
